1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to a medical dye delivery system. More particularly, this invention relates to a system for delivering medical dye to a patient that minimizes the risk of introducing air into the dye delivery system.
2. Description of Related Art
Medical dye delivery systems are used by medical personnel to inject dye into a patient. The dye serves as a contrast medium for various diagnostic procedures, such as angiography. A medical dye delivery system generally includes a medical dye container that is connected in flow communication through a series of conduits to a mechanism for introducing dye into the patient. The mechanism draws the dye from the container and then directs the dye through the system and into the patient.
When performing diagnostic tests on a patient using the medical dye delivery system, the operator generally focuses on a visual display of the patient on a monitor and not on the amount of dye in the dye delivery system. This can cause the operator to unknowingly deplete the dye container, thereby drawing air into the system. To purge this air requires a time consuming effort. If the air is not purged, it may enter the patient and cause an embolism or other harmful effects. Further, the entrance of air in the system often occurs at a critical time of the procedure when even minor delays can have undesirable consequences.
Typical angiography procedures require between 80 cc and 300 cc of medical dye. In addition, the medical dye is typically sold in containers holding 50 cc, 100 cc, or 150 cc, with 100 cc bags being the most common. Because two or more containers may be required for an angiography procedure, the operator must be quickly made aware of when one container has been depleted to quickly switch to another, full container.